silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elle Theme
Elle Theme ("Tema de Elle"), también conocida como Old Friend ("Vieja amiga"), es una canción del juego Silent Hill: Homecoming. La canción es la pista número 6 del disco Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, aunque en el juego sólo se oye la versión instrumental cuando Alex encuentra a Elle pegando unos papeles de "Desaparecido/a". En el juego la canción es el tema de Elle Holloway. La canción se refiere al encuentro de Elle con Alex Shepherd después de que éste estuviera ausente por mucho tiempo, y sus visiones sobre los cambios en Shepherd's Glen, junto con la desaparición de su hermana Nora. Letra Where have you been? You are a different man You disappeared And just like that, you're here So did your time away from here Renew your soul to make you strong? For your return, I thought you knew It feels good just holding you She's gone I fear I think there's something wrong Have you seen her? She's been away too long So look around This dismal place Some things have changed Or can't you tell? I'm glad you're here I see you're well And welcome home Embrace your hell In a town hungry for the lonely Lost, innocent child Forbidden life taken in a moment Life too late for saving ...or just in time In my mind, faces keep returning I still see her smile And in the dark fear that I am fearing Dies once in a while And as the moon leads me through the madness There, standing alone I feel her breath coming from the shadows Streets, almost alive I heard a sound (I heard a sound) Familiar voice (Familiar voice) The lake is wide, Making a choice that is never allowed, (Why do you have no choice?) I need to know, I need to know, (You'll never know, no...) But all the roads lead me back to my home Is she gone? Are you real? Are you here? Can I trust who you say that you are? And who I am now? (And who am I now?) Too late for me knowing, Or just in time Traducción ¿Dónde has estado? Eres un hombre diferente Desapareciste Y sin embargo, estás aquí Así que hiciste tu vida lejos de aquí ¿Renovaste tu alma para hacerte fuerte? Para cuando regresaras, creí que ya lo sabrías Se siente bien el tan sólo abrazarte Me temo que ella se ha ido Creo que algo anda mal ¿La has visto? Ha estado lejos por demasiado tiempo Así que mira a tu alrededor Este lugar sombrío Algunas cosas han cambiado ¿O no lo puedes decir? Me alegro que estés aquí Veo que estás bien Y bienvenido a casa Abraza a tu infierno En un pueblo hambriento por la soledad Inocente niño perdido La vida prohibida tomada en un instante La vida, demasiado tarde para salvarla ...o justo a tiempo En mis pensamientos, las caras siguen reapareciendo Aún puedo verla a ella sonreír Y en el oscuro temor del cual estoy temiendo Muere de vez en cuando Y al igual que la luna que me lleva a través de la locura Ahí, permaneciendo sola Siento su respiración viniendo de las sombras Las calles, casi vivas Oí un sonido (oí un sonido) Una voz familiar (una voz familiar) El lago es muy amplio, Haciendo una elección que nunca esta permitida, (¿Porqué no tienes otra alternativa?) Necesito saber, necesito saber, (Tú nunca lo sabrás, no...) Pero todos los caminos me llevan de vuelta a mi casa ¿Ella se ha ido? ¿eres real? ¿estás aquí? ¿Puedo confiar en lo que tú dices que eres? ¿Y quién soy ahora? (¿y quién soy ahora?) Es demasiado tarde para que me dé cuenta, O justo a tiempo Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Homecoming Soundtrack